


ephemeral

by lilith14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random - Freeform, feeling a little angsty, just a bunch of random thoughts really, may feel a little fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith14/pseuds/lilith14
Summary: ephemeral(adj) lasting for a very short time.---*.✩.☽.✩.☽.✩.*---bunch of random thoughts





	ephemeral

_I sit here by the window,_

_knees to my chest._

_I listen to the pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the roof,_

_watch the cars drive past,_

_mind wondering._

_head in the clouds,_

_I wonder…_

_who will miss me when I am gone?_

_my mother who favours my brother’s over me?_

_my friends who I have not seen in months and years?_

_the relatives I only meet once a year?_

_the neighbours that I have interacted with?_

_here I sit by the window,_

_sound of falling rain and my own heartbeat,_

_lost within my head._

_a head filled with thoughts that threaten to consume,_

_to devour._

_and I wonder…_

_who will miss me when I am gone?_


End file.
